A Succubus's Requiem
by BitterSweetNitemare
Summary: In a dimension where demons lurk amongst the shadows to rid the world of sinful souls, there is a King, and there is a Prince; an anonymous prince. Rukia, a succubus-devil with an obsession of knowing every piece of gossip, needed to find out who the prince really was! Unbeknownst to her, he was messing with her right under her nose! IchiRuki UlquiHimeIshi AU


**Terms you might want to know for this chapter [There are made up creatures, and this story consists of mixed mythology]:**

**Setting: **Hell. Hell balances the dark side, while Heaven balances the good side. It's like yin and yang, they balance each other out. There are no conflicts between heaven and hell as they both occupy different "jobs" and none of the affairs of each world affects the other. However, there are meetings where the council of both worlds meets to resolve issues. Inhabitants of both worlds don't interfere with each other and are able to co-exist harmoniously. They do communicate if needed though. No disrespect is thrown at either group, nor does one group look down on the other. A different perspective: Merging businesses/companies, animals that have different niches, etc.

**Succubus/Incubus-Devils: **The result of cross-breeding Devils and Succubi/Incubi. They're quite common, and have both the powers of a devil and a succubi/incubi to their usage as well as filling the roles of both.

**Devils: **Demons that take the form of humans. They have small horns at the top of their head and a tail. When angry, their eyes glow [usually crimson red], their horns grow depending on power and become sharper, and they are surrounded by their demonic aura [which also varies in color]. Devils are in control of lower ranking demons and they torment and kill those who are sinful and can guide their souls to hell. They have the choice of trying to change the sinful person's ways, or just killing them if they decide the person doesn't deserve a chance. They are like the modern version of "the devil." They decide who goes or not. They never attack an innocent person though, that's against the laws of both heaven and hell.

**Succubi/Incubi:** Demons that look like beautiful humans that seduce humans through dreams and kill them. They target bad people/souls. They have bat wings varying of size depending on the body and/or power level. They are similar to devils in the prospect that they choose who goes or not. It is not uncommon that some are prostitutes. Commonly while hunting and targeting, they disguise themselves as prostitutes in the real world and attack their targets.

**Hollows: **They are the souls that have lost their hearts, or have remained in the real world for too long. They are not considered demons, and must be destroyed by both the hell and heaven inhabitants. They attack senselessly, and create a disruption of balance, which is why they must be destroyed, or purified. [This is also why I don't use terms such as, "Las Noches" and "Hueco Mundo" since they contain the word "hollow" in them in the English translation.] The classes of power and terms are the same though.

**Demonic aura, or just aura:** Reiatsu

**Other terms will be described in story.**

*****_***This story is a bit "casual" as I think all the other demon stories are too serious. This one does have its serious moments though. Enjoy!****_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor do I claim Bleach as my own. So fuck off.

* * *

_**Prologue: The Succubus-devil**_

Kuchiki Rukia, much to her pleasure, was one of the many feared succubus-devils in hell. Despite having gone through many obstacles, she always got the job done. From seducing madmen to torturing murderers in their sleep, she never even got a single scratch on her soft porcelain skin. Her targets never escaped either, well, alive at least. However, she wasn't "cruel" or strict like others through, she was just different. She had her evil moments while taking the kill, but other times, she was fairly kind hearted.

According to most demons, she strangely, was friends with several angels. It wasn't prohibited to befriend heavenly beings, it just wasn't very common. Usually inhabitants of heaven and hell just ignored each other as there was no reason to communicate unless needed. So by having befriended angels, Rukia was labeled as "undefined" to the inhabitants of hell. Not that any demons would actually tell her that they had judged and labeled her, due to the fear of getting killed as she had the right to.

After all, she was also a noble.

One thing that only her close friends knew though, was that she was rather mischievous and curious. A topic in particular that had also caught her attention and intrigued her was: the prince of hell, or rather, the identity of the prince. She was the type of person who didn't like to be ignorant, and wanted to be informed of all things important. And considering the fact that there _is _a prince, someone of important status that she didn't know about, it irked her dearly.

Truthfully, and oddly, the prince had never actually shown himself to anybody. Some people knew his name, but it was assured that it was a fake name to hide his identity. It was also rumored among the female nobles that the prince scowled often and was amazingly strong, but no one knew if it was the truth. And no one even knew why he had to keep himself hidden. It wasn't like he was going to be put right into danger the moment he stepped outside. Even if the royal guard got annihilated, she was sure he was capable of destroying a whole army. He was King Aizen's prince after all.

There were also many other princes, but the prince of hell was above them all. And ironically, the most important prince was the anonymous one, much to Rukia's annoyance.

So, today was the day that she decided that she was going to go snoop for answers about the "supposed prince."

Smirking, Rukia observed as her nails glimmered in the light of the mansion, waiting for her beloved brother to show up. Her plan was simple and sweet. There was no way it would fail. It was such an innocent plan that if she did get caught, it would just be taken as a simple "mistake."

Upon the appearance of her brother, Byakuya, she stood up and politely greeted him.

He nodded in return and sat down at the table, waiting for the maid to pour his tea. "So what is it that you wanted to discuss with me, Rukia?"

"I was just wondering if I could attend the meeting today?" asked Rukia, keeping a straight face. Byakuya looked her in the eye and raised a single eyebrow.

"You have never attended or taken part in any of the Kuchiki affairs before, so what makes you want to now?" asked Byakuya, sipping his tea, feeling the scalding liquid flow down his throat damaging the cells there, only to have it start to healing.

She shrugged casually, "I just feel that I need to partake in my fair share of family business is all." She kept a straight polite face the whole time, trying very hard not to smirk.

"Hmm… I see," he eyed her suspiciously, before planting a tiny smirk on his usual stoic face. "I don't know what you're scheming, but as long as it doesn't affect me or the family name, I will allow it. Be sure to dress appropriately and be there by seven."

Rukia smiled, "Thank you, Nii-sama. And I assure you, this will not be like my past escapades as this one will not be interfering with anyone or anything," to which Byakuya nodded his head, rather reluctantly.

And yes, she did end up in bad situations often, but it was nothing that Byakuya couldn't fix of course. Being the head of one of the five noble houses had its advantages.

She waved to her brother, before walking out of the room. She growled as her _very _short skirt got in the way of her spreading her legs to walk. It really annoyed her to no end. She honestly didn't understand why her brother disallowed flying inside! There was enough room in the mansion to fill at least thousands of armies, so spreading out one's wings surely wasn't a problem. Okay, yeah, she did break a couple, or several vases while flying as a child, but she was still learning at that time! She was perfectly capable of controlling her wings now.

A sigh ran free from her mouth as tried to stop herself from ripping off her skirt. Even though she was part succubi, it didn't mean she liked tight clothes that showed off _all _the details. The skirt was like a second skin, and it reached a little above the middle of her thigh. While walking, it would hike up to right below her crotch area, much to her annoyance. She certainly wasn't an innocent succubus, but she still didn't like wearing revealing clothing. She looked too similar to _actual _prostitutes, which she didn't like.

She groaned as she approached her arch enemy when she couldn't use her wings; the stairs.

If anyone who was below happened to look up, then he or she would be instantly flashed by Rukia. Leave it to Byakuya to make the stairs out of thick floating glass. Of course it had to be the finest glass too as the glass was so clear that every single detail could be seen from anyone walking below or to the side of the stairs. So she swore that if she caught anyone looking, she would rip their throat out.

After was felt like twenty minutes, Rukia arrived at the front door and left the mansion, heading towards the Fields of Mortality, most likely where her friends and companions were.

Hell wasn't like the place most humans would have imagined it to be. It wasn't the Earth's core either. It was simply, like its other name, "the underworld." It was the human world except a bit surreal. One could called it "the twilight zone" at first glance, but it was different from that. And unlike old tales, there weren't spirits lurking everywhere. Spirits lurked near River Styx instead.

It was like an exact replica of the human world but with a red moon, and a dark purple sky. There were cities, but they were filled with demons rather than humans, and they weren't as crowded and there were no cars either. She, as well as many other species of demons all lived in King Aizen's palace which reached about a little more than half the earth. The other remaining amount was labeled by districts where the souls lived.

The place Rukia was heading to, known as the Fields of Mortality is an important meadow of sorts. When someone dies, a new Death bloom (Shi no Hana) would grow. Demons can relish in these blooms as a benefit for their power. The blooms don't necessarily make one stronger. They can heal wounds and make growing stronger a bit easier if one trained in the fields, but they can't lend strength. Most demons favored going to the fields despite its "liveliness." The fields are run by the nymphs of dead nature, meaning dead trees, plants, etc. They are often preyed on by male demons for their own sick pleasure.

Rukia lived in Seireitei city where the majority of powerful demons lived. The city bordered Aizen's castle and was where the royal guard stayed and trained. It was a huge city where the hell council also met up.

She opened her wings more and flew over the city, as low leveled demons roamed the streets. Flying down, she stopped right in front of the gates of the Fields of Mortality, touching the rusted bronze of the gate. She folded her wings and stepped into the fields of flowers, immediately sensing Tatsuki's and Orihime's demonic aura.

"Rukia-chan!" called Orihime, a dark [fallen] angel, waving her arm back and forth. She was not from heaven like other dark angels, as she was born one. Usually dark angels were also known as fallen angels as they were once angels but were transformed due to three reasons. One, being that the angel was banished from heaven, and when an angel has stayed in the real world for too long, he/she becomes a fallen or dark angel. Two, when an angel is overwhelmed by many negative thoughts or has committed a sin, he/she transforms. And the last reason was that if an angel was in a sexual relationship with a demon, he or she would turn. In Orihime's case, her mother became one after having been in a sexual relationship with a devil, leading to the auburn haired woman's birth.

The main job for a dark angel was to guide souls to hell, with very little killing done. They simply search for spirits or souls in the human world that were attacked by other demons, and guide them to hell. It was probably one of the more innocent jobs for any hell inhabitant.

Orihime tackled Rukia to the ground with a lung crushing hug, "Orihime, I just saw you yesterday," mustered up Rukia, trying to breath between the other woman's huge breasts. Her curvaceous body always made the succubus-devil wonder how the bubbly woman wasn't a succubus herself with such a body. It really was a wonder.

"Is it wrong to hug one of your best friends?" asked Orihime, the black feathers from her wings floating freely around. She set the violet eyed demon down and pouted, to which Rukia shook her head and patted Orihime's head.

"So how's life, or rather death?" asked Tatsuki from beside her.

Tatsuki is a regular devil, except she's a little different. Unlike other devils where power was their strongest point, her strongest point was physical strength. She didn't like using the dark arts, or known by humans in cheesy stories as "black magic." She was all for the physical side of everything.

"Primarily okay if I may say so myself. Today, I'm going to go to one of Nii-sama's meetings, which is taking place in the castle. I'm hoping to get some juice while I'm there," said Rukia, lying on the ground. She watched as Tatsuki poked at the tiny crab demon on the ground, known as Chizuru.

Chizuru _was _a fellow Succubus, until it was revealed that she had some sort of disorder. Instead of attacking males like she should, she would attack females. Even after having changed her into an incubus, she still attacked her own gender. Leading to the conclusion that Chizuru was homosexual. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but considering her species, it was a problem. So she was then turned into a low level demon.

She may be able to regain her humanoid appearance if she grew stronger though, but that wasn't likely. Demons that were not part of a specific species [Succubus, Chimera, Devil, etc] were often left as weak animal like creatures. The stronger the demon, the more human it appears. These weaker demons are just called, "demons" as the ones that are part of specific species are called by the specie's name. For instance, it is extremely uncommon and quite disrespectful to call a devil just by the name "demon" unless one was a human.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "You're going to go snoop again aren't you?" she said, flicking Chizuru with her finger.

Orihime turned her head over to Rukia widened her eyes, "I thought you said you wouldn't do it anymore! Remember what happened last time? Abarai-kun had to go through a lot to get you out of that mess!"

"Yeah… but this time, I'm being extra cautious. I have everything planned out. I'm sure it'll be fine," said Rukia with confidence, shrugging.

Both her friends glanced at each other before they shrugged as well.

Tatsuki sighed, pushing her long hair off her shoulders and onto her back, causing her spiked layers to shuffle. "I wonder, what compels you to want to find out about the prince anyways? Do you have some kind of crush on him or something?" she asked, stretching her arms out. "It's kind of ironic since you don't even know him or have seen him before."

The violet eyed succubus-devil rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. And just so you know, succubi don't have crushes! We get infatuated."

"What about Rangiku-chan? She has a crush on that guy… the guy with the… um… something. But I know it isn't just infatuation!" said Orihime.

"He's her childhood friend. She's anxious to talk to him, that's all. No crush involved," said Rukia, shrugging it off.

"Okay, you guys aren't making any sense. Infatuation and crushes are the same damn thing! And about Matsumoto-san, I think there's something more going on between them." Tatsuki rolled her eyes at her "brilliant" friends.

Rukia crossed her arms. Completely ignoring Tatsuki, she said, "Whatever it is, it's not a crush. Succubi only love, and sometimes love is hard to achieve, so there's your answer. No crushes."

Orihime stuck her bottom lip out and pouted, "I'm sure it's not _impossible _to have a crush! Humans, angels and even demons can have crushes! I've had plenty."

Rolling her eyes again, Tatsuki said, "You guys aren't even listening to me, are you? And Hime, that's just 'cause that's you. You're easy to love, and it's easy for you to love. Plus, tough souls like Rukia and I don't get infatuated or have crushes easily since we agree all males are troublesome dumbasses," said Tatsuki, rolling her eyes for the third time in that minute. "Why are we even having this conversation anyway?" to which the succubus next to her, shrugged.

"I may be soft and loveable, but I'm still a dark angel! I recently went on my daily hunt, and you know how I barely kill, right? Well, I killed this fat guy who was pestering an innocent spirit and trying to steal from the graves in the cemetery!" said the auburn haired dark angel to her defense.

"I'll give you credit for that one, Hime," said Rukia, patting the girl on the head. "At least you had a little change. I just do the usual during my rounds. Nothing's ever new. I find an asswipe, seduce him, sleep with him and kill him. Voila! Welcome to hell, you bitchface."

Tatsuki shook her head incredulously, "How can you say sleep with him so casually?"

"I'm a succubus if you have forgotten."

Orihime cleared her throat, "Anyways, how are you going to snoop through the castle? Not even the nymphs that are like an inch big can get through, so certainly not a succubus. And when is the meeting anyway?"

"Tonight. If I get caught I'll just say that I got lost, no big deal. The bathroom excuse works every time since it's not as commonly used here than it is in the human world," answered the raven haired succubus-devil, to which Tatsuki snorted.

"Good luck with that," laughed the long haired devil.

They all sat there, relaxing until Orihime smiled, "Aren't the demonic angels suppose to go out tonight?" she asked out of the blue, causing her companions to raise their eyebrows.

"Yeah, why do you ask? You suddenly feel like you want to fight?" asked Rukia, looking over at the dark angel.

Orihime nodded, "Yeah, they're not all that swift and they're easy to kill… well, only the ones that aren't owned by devils."

Every devil has a demonic angel in their soul, either awakened or not. However, there are demonic angels that don't have masters. Those are the weaker ones, and also the ones Orihime wants to hunt. They can be told apart from d. angels who have masters as there isn't a mark on their foreheads.

D. angels with masters obey all the commands that their masters or devils give them. They're also the materialization of their master's soul and personality, so they look different from other demonic angels, appearance wise [attire, hair, etc]. Also, the marks on their foreheads symbolize their masters. Since succubus-devils are only part devil, their angels are a bit different. The only real difference is that the wings aren't black angel wings like with dark angels. They're succubus wings instead.

Tatsuki's d. angel has strength just like she does, as angels share alike powers to their masters.

Rukia smiled at her friend, "I think it's good that you want to fight. It'll help you get stronger, and possibly break a little at your hesitation to kill. Nowadays, the number of people who have committed sins is increasing, and if you're unwilling to kill, that might lead to more crap. It's head ache worth, I tell you."

In hell, creatures were allowed to fight and kill each other and do as they please since it would not be affecting the balance of the universe. It was kind of a barbaric way to think of it, but as long as none of the council members or anyone important was killed [elders/Older Nobles, etc], fighting was perfectly fine.

"Well as long as you don't blindly attack an owned angel," said Rukia, yawning.

Tatsuki suddenly stood up, "I have spirit patrol today. I have to go look after the new arrivals. Ja ne!" She sighed and disappeared in a flash.

"Actually, I have to go too, there's a house I've been meaning to look at. Heard there's a woman who's possessed by a hollow living there!" Rukia stood up and brushed the invisible dust off her dress before waving to Orihime, "Ja ne, Hime!" she said, spreading out her wings and flying away, causing a rough blast of air to blow across the fields.

Having left the fields, she lengthened her nails until they were about a couple inches long before swiping at the air, tear marks appearing where she swiped, enlarging into large portals big enough for her to fit through. She entered the gates to the real world and flew through.

In the human world, she wasn't visible to mortals when her wings were out. By putting her wings away, she would be allowing for humans to see her. As a succubus, one had no reason to be seen, so succubi weren't supposed to put their wings away. However, being part devil gave one the abilities to change his or her appearance so that they look more human. Rukia did this often since she –secretly- went shopping and studying the human world from time to time, abandoning her duties. Well, it wasn't like there was a rule against that, one she knew of anyways.

Stepping into the mortal world, she changed her appearance using her devil powers and collapsed her wings so she was visible to humans. She kept most of her original appearance, only changing her clothes. She brought her aura down, making it barely noticeable to other immortals.

Holding out her left arm to the side, the rose vine bracelet tightly wrapped around her wrist in a zig-zag design started to unwind. One of the thorns pricked into her wrist and drew blood, absorbing the blood and flying into the air. The vine glowed light blue and manifested into a woman with long gentle lavender hair with a half bun, decorated with a blue clip on the side. Pure white succubus wings adorned her back and a dark cerulean-violet rose vine tattoo wrapped around her forehead. She was elegantly kneeled in front of Rukia, with ice surfacing where she kneeled.

"Rukia-sama, what may I do for you today?" asked the woman, looking up with her icy blue irises.

"Shirayuki, I want you to investigate the house from last time. I sensed something amiss there," said Rukia, looking towards the direction of the said house. "I'll meet you there after I finish some business."

"Of course, Rukia-sama," said Shirayuki, bowing. "And while 'you do business,' do you mind looking out for any middle aged men with five o' clock shadows and long wavy hair? I have a preference for older men like that… it's been a while since I had 'fun.'"

Her master lifted a single brow, but smirked, "Of course. You want a guy like the one you imagined seeing the other time, right?"

"I didn't imagine it. I _know _I saw him, even if no one else did," retorted the demonic angel, raising her voice a decibel. She cleared her throat, "I should be on my way now, have fun 'doing business,' Rukia-sama." She then smiled and shunpoed away, causing a breeze to move through the air.

Rukia rolled her eyes, and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She wore a simple black skirt and blouse, and despite the high temperatures, a pale red open women's trench coat. She quickly checked around for any humans who may have been looking in her direction, finding none, she quickly shunpoed into the middle of the town, landing in an alley. She dusted herself off before walking into the street where many people were walking along the streets with their children, dates and pets.

She didn't have anything in particular that she was planning on doing. She just wanted to walk and observe, and maybe stop by a "pet store" where humans trapped innocent animals in cages to sell for their own profit. She didn't really care that they did that, but she just didn't fancy the idea, especially when she was looking at the _alive _rabbits. She found them very adorable, and nicer than the were-rabbits. So she didn't like watching them forcefully stuck in cages.

And yes, she did have a soft spot for animals; rabbits.

Rukia yawned and continued walking, snickering as she passed an advertisement for a fancy restaurant. _I love have mortals have to decorate their food and make it pretty. It's a damn waste of time. You eat it and you shit it out, _she thought, shrugging to herself.

A store suddenly caught her attention. It was blasting with music, but the place sold clothing and accessories that looked suitable for a succubus to wear. It had dark and fairly revealing clothing that suited her finely. She did need to find a better dress than the ones she wore regularly. Well, at least one that reached about two and half inches below her crotch!

She walked and cringed at the loudness of the music.

"Do ya' need help with anything, Hon'?" asked a woman with blue dyed hair and loads of eyeliner around her eyes.

Rukia glanced over at the woman and smiled politely, "Oh, no. I'm fine."

* * *

She sighed as she walked past the next salesman trying to give her a flyer for some sort of "Trip to Okinawa." She went to take another step when she felt Shirayuki's demonic aura rise, signaling that she was fighting a strong opponent.

"Is the hollow really that strong that she has to use her powers?" Rukia turned sharply toward the direction of the aura and scrunched her eyebrows together. There were no alleys or places she could hide where she could open her wings, so she was forced to run to the location. She had incredibly fast speed, but it took up most of her energy.

It would take about ten minutes for her to run there she knew, so she debated whether to investigate the strangely strong hollow, or to just leave Shirayuki as she was. The demonic angel after all, was very strong, like herself.

Finding it best to investigate, she used some of her aura to let her move a bit faster, but not inhumanly fast as she was visible to humans. "Of course I decide to wear flats today. That's fucking great," she cursed to herself, nearing her destination.

She could barely make out Shirayuki, who was sitting on the ground holding onto her bleeding arm with a fractured wing. What was strange was that the hollow which seemed of Menos class [Gillian], started to suddenly disintegrate out of nowhere, leaving her with a small flash of orange in her vision.

Arriving at the scene, she slowed herself to a walking pace and observed the situation. There, several meters away from her, stood a man with orange hair and a thin black sword stained with blood. He whipped the sword, sending the blood to hit the ground.

Rukia stood there wide-eyed, "Who the hell is he?" she mumbled to herself. She walked over to Shirayuki and placed a hand on the demonic angel's shoulder, and chanted an incantation. Using the demonic arts, she healed Shirayuki and sealed her back into the rose vine bracelet as before.

Looking back up, she was surprised to find the orange haired man right beside her. He was just standing there with an amused expression plastered on his face.

"Who are you?" she straightforwardly said. The man shrugged and chuckled to himself about something before turning to the side.

"Just Ichigo. And you are Kuchiki Rukia, I presume?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes and turned to face him fully now, "I've never heard of you before, and how do you know my name?"

Ichigo laughed, "You don't think you know _everyone, _do you? 'Cause I'm sure you haven't heard of have the demons in our realm." He stuck his hands in the pockets of his black pants, and observed the sky, not even looking at her.

"Of course I don't know everyone, and I never said I did. And you didn't answer how you know me." She could tell this guy was a smart ass just by his demeanor.

"Who doesn't know of the famous Kuchiki Rukia of the Kuchiki house and her stuck up brother?" he said casually, rolling his eyes, as if mocking her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with her eye twitching.

"I got to go. Nice meetin' ya', Rukia. Maybe I can pick on you another time," he said, slyly smirking. He finally looked her in the eye with his brown-amber irises and winked before shunpoing away, leaving the short succubus-devil fuming.

"Asswipe!" she said loudly before shaking herself free from the confines of her annoyance.

She guessed he was a devil, but he wasn't in human form and he had no wings, which confused her. Whoever this "Ichigo" guy was, she knew she had never seen nor heard of him before.

Much to her irritation, she had a feeling she would be seeing more of him.

* * *

**Extra little tidbits:**

Shirayuki is wearing what she does regularly in the anime filler, but the bottom is cut up to mid thigh.

Byakuya is not an incubus, he's just a regular devil, and I'll reveal why that is later on.

Anyways, like I said above, this story is a bit of a more "laid back." It's not as serious and can be read light-heartedly without can unnecessary tugs at your heart strings! I just don't guarantee that there will be _no tugging of heartstrings,_ so beware!

**Please tell me what you think and check out my other stories! **


End file.
